What is the sum of all positive integers $\nu$ for which $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[\nu,20]=60$?
Solution: Note that $60$ is divisible by $3$, but $20$ is not divisible by $3$. Therefore, if $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[\nu,20]=60$, then $\nu$ must be divisible by 3 and we may write $\nu=3n$ (where $n$ is a positive integer).

Thus we have $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[3n,20]=60$, and since the $3n$ contributes the factor of $3$ to $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[3n,20]$, it follows that $\mathop{\text{lcm}}[n,20]=\frac{60}{3}=20$. This is true if and only if $n$ is a divisor of $20$. Therefore, the possible values of $\nu$ are $3$ times the positive divisors of $20$: $$\nu = 3,6,12,15,30,\,\text{or}\,60.$$The sum of these values is $\boxed{126}$.